


Witch/Summoner AU Library of Ruina & Lobotomy Corporation

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game), Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Kudos: 7





	1. types of magic

Types of magic

Telepathy [purest form of exchanging information through thoughts, ideas, emotion and memories, directly from one person to another.]

Foresight [the ability to predict or the action of predicting what will happen or be needed in the future.]

Enhance [the ability to “enhance” an object, person, or place to be better]

Debuff [the ability to “debuff” an object, person, or place to be worse]

Healing [the ability to speed up, or in some cases instantly, heal someone's wounds]

Berserker [the ability to use strength and speed of an inhuman type.]

Fae/Fairy [magic that bends reality to fit a fiction type of magic]

Time control [ability to pause time yet, still be able to move.]


	2. goverment

Head(main government) [telepathy]  
Eye(Surveillance) [foresight]  
Hands(police center, military center) [enhance/debuff]  
Fingers(major military forces) [berserker]  
Claws(specific magic attack groups)(lead by an Arbiter)   
Claw Foresight Arbiter-Victoria  
Claw Berserker Arbiter-Carver  
Claw Fea/Fairy Arbiter-Garion  
Claw Time control Arbiter-Florian  
Claw Debuff Arbiter-Yvette


	3. levels

Fixer levels  
Color [strongest]  
Grade 1[strong]  
Grade 2  
Grade 3  
Grade 4  
Grade 5  
Grade 6  
Grade 7  
Grade 8  
Grade 9  
Grade 10 [weak]

Summoner levels  
Anchor – level 1 - zayin  
Bear – level 2 - zayin zayin  
Clover – level 3 - teth  
Bouquet – level 4 - zayin teth  
Clouds – level 5 - teth teth  
Book – level 6 - he  
Lily – level 7 - zayin he  
Cross – level 8 - teth he  
Stork – level 9 - he he  
Dog – level 10 - waw  
Fox – level 11 - zayin waw  
Heart – level 12 - teth waw  
Key – level 13 - he waw  
Mountain – level 14 - waw waw  
Moon – level 15 - aleph  
Coffin – level 16 - zayin aleph  
Ring – level 17 - teth aleph  
Whip – level 18 - he aleph  
Snake – level 19 - waw aleph  
Stars – level 20 - aleph aleph  
Crossroads – level 21 - teth aleph waw  
Sun – level 22 - he aleph waw  
Tower – level 23 - aleph waw waw  
Scythe – level 24 - aleph aleph waw

Witch levels  
Seraphim [4 winged badge]   
Cherubim [2 small wing badge]   
Thrones [wheel badge]  
Dominions [crown badge]  
Virtues [heart badge]  
Powers[sword badge]   
Principalities [crowd badge]   
Archangels [Halo badge]  
Angels [wing badge]


	4. wings and districts

Wings  
Wing of Telepathy  
Wing of Foresight  
Wing of Enhance  
Wing of Debuff  
Wing of Healing  
Wing of Berserker  
Wing of Fae/Fairy   
Wing of Time control

List of districts  
District 1(1st class)  
District 9(2nd class)  
District 11(3rd class)  
District 12(4th class)  
District 14(5th class)  
District 21(6th class)  
District 22(7th class)  
District 23(8th class)


	5. Summons

Demons  
You’re bald  
El llanto de la luna  
Clouded monk  
Der freischütz  
Melting love  
Scorched girl  
The lady facing the wall  
The snow queen  
Little red riding hooded mercenary  
Scarecrow searching for wisdom  
Dream of black swan  
Warm hearted woodsman  
Red shoes  
The queen of hatred  
Old lady  
Plague doctor  
Child of the galaxy  
Laetitia  
Today’s shy look  
One sin and hundreds of good deeds  
Blue star  
The little prince  
Yin  
Crumbling armor  
Nothing there  
The silent orchestra  
Forsaken murder  
Funeral of the dead butterflies  
The Mountain of smiling bodies  
Whitenight  
Alriune  
Theresia  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Familliars  
Standard training-dummy rabbit  
Army in black  
Ppodea  
Parasite tree  
Backwards clock  
Beauty and the beast  
Big and will be bad wolf  
Snow white’s apple  
Fairy festival  
Opened can of well cheers  
Nameless fetus  
Plague doctor  
The firebird  
Big bird  
Punishing bird  
Judgement bird  
Apocalypse bird  
The naked nest  
Porccubus  
Fragment of the universe  
Dimensional refraction variant  
Censored  
Grave of cherry blossoms  
Burrowing heaven  
Meat lantern  
Yang  
Singing machine  
Schadenfreude  
Mirror of adjustment  
Portrait of another world  
Luminous bracelet  
Behavior adjustment  
Spider bud  
The dreaming current  
Void dream  
Happy teddy bear  
Queen bee  
All around helper  
Bloodbath  
1.76 MHz  
Heart of aspiration  
Giant tree sap  
Shelter from the 27th of march  
We can change anything  
Express train to hell  
Skin prophecy  
You must be happy  
Old faith and promise


End file.
